


luck of the irish

by Lobo_Loca



Series: IkeSoren drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (it makes this slightly less wtf), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cuddling, Fluff, Ike and Soren are roommates btw, Kinda, Leprechaun!Soren, M/M, Somehow, St. Patrick's Day, but fluff managed to sneak in, he's half leprechaun, i feel like i should've mentioned that when I first posted, oh well, this was supposed to be all crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_Loca/pseuds/Lobo_Loca
Summary: Ike turned on his bedside lamp.Soren froze, one of Ike's socks in one hand and a fist full of spare change in the other.“Do I want to know what's going on?” Ike asked.





	luck of the irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Wandering_Serena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wandering_Serena/gifts).



> Title has no relation to the movie, and more a reference to my family's experiences with Irish luck which boils down to "It kinda sucks, but could definitely be worse."
> 
> The filling socks with loose change is based on a St. Patrick's day tradition where my brother and I used to build and decorate leprechaun houses out of cardboard boxes and Mom would leave like a dollar's worth of coins in them, saying it was the leprechauns. (Which is probably not a real tradition in Ireland but OH WELL.)
> 
> Also: Happy Birthday to Serena, my favorite enabler! Thanks for dragging me into IkeSoren hell. :)

Ike woke to the quiet creak of his top dresser drawer opening. He almost thought he imagined the sound, except the creak was soon replaced by the soft shuffling of something (or someone) ruffling through his socks and dropping something metallic in.

Rubbing sleep crud from his eyes, Ike sat up. He stared groggily at the familiar shadowy figure in front of his dresser, then reached over to turn on his bedside lamp.

Soren froze. He had one of Ike's socks in one hand and a fist full of spare change in the other. 

Ike bent down to the bottom drawer of his nightstand. His coin jar was still there. Didn't look any less full than it had yesterday so it wasn't Ike's spare change going into his own socks.

Which would've made something resembling sense. If Ike had somehow lost time and woken up to April 1st.

At 2:43 AM.

By the time Ike glanced back at Soren, Soren's hands were firmly fisted inside the front pocket of his sweatshirt.

“Do I want to know what's going on?” Ike asked.

Immediately, Soren said, “No.”

Ike nodded. “How about why?”

“A compulsion.”

“You...had a compulsion,” Ike said slowly, “to rummage around in my sock drawer and fill my socks with loose change.”

“Yes,” Soren replied tightly.

Ike opened and closed his mouth, questions forming and dissolving a dozen times, before he rationalized an answer. “This is a dream.”

Soren blinked at him. 

“One of the really weird ones that don't make sense,” Ike continued.

“Yes, of course,” Soren said, creeping towards the door. “Just an odd dream you'll forget all about in the morning.”

Ike hummed. “I was kinda hoping for one of the cuddle dreams tonight.”

Soren paused with his hand above the door knob, repeating faintly, “Cuddle dreams.”

Ike yawned and moved to turn off the light.

“You know, it's not too late for you to turn this into a cuddle dream,” said Soren from the foot of the bed.

Ike stared at him blankly.

“All you need to do is ask.”

“Oh,” Ike said. “Um. Uh, cuddling? Please.”

Soren's face twitched, like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to smile or frown.

“As you wish,” he said with a slight bow. 

Soren skirted the bed, lifted the sheets and blanket, and slide right in until he was all but draped over Ike. Ike had a moment to see Soren's face start to pink up before Soren's hand shot out and turned off the lamp.

“Good night,” Soren said, stiff and facing the other way.

Ike's too tired to contemplate the weirdness of the dream and simply returned, “Night, Soren,” before dozing off again.

The second time Ike woke, sun streamed in through the curtains and Soren was asleep beside him, head pillowed on Ike's bicep and face buried in Ike's shoulder and loose coins leaking out of Soren's sweatshirt pocket.

Which meant last night hadn't been a dream after all.

Ike groaned quietly and buried his face in Soren's hair. He needed answers, but they could wait until Soren woke up on his own.

Ike wanted to savor having real cuddles for change.


End file.
